The present disclosure relates to content presentation, including advertising.
Advertisers provide advertisements in different forms in order to attract consumers. An advertisement (“ad”) is a piece of information designed to be used in whole or in part by a user, for example, a particular consumer. Ads can be provided in electronic form. For example, online ads can be provided as banner ads on a web page, as ads presented with search results, or as ads presented in a mobile application.
One can refer to the inclusion of an ad in a medium, e.g., a web page or a mobile application, as an impression. An advertising system can include an ad in a web page, for example, in response to one or more keywords in a user search query input to a search engine. If a user selects the presented ad (e.g., by “clicking” the advertisement), the user is generally taken to another location associated with the ad, for example, to another, particular web page.
A particular user action associated with an ad can be referred to as a conversion. A conversion can be online or offline. An example of an offline conversion is when a user views an ad online for a particular product and then purchases the item at an offline retail store.
Advertising can be location-based. For example, an advertiser can specify that a certain online ad should only displayed to users in a certain geographical region. An advertising system can identify users who are likely within the specified geographical region and serve the ad to those users.